This invention relates to a pressure-measuring device and to a pressure-measuring method.
For environmental protection reasons, the purpose is to reduce emissions from turbomachines, such as gas turbines or aircraft engines, for example. It is possible here to combust lean mixtures, i.e. fuel mixtures with a relatively low fuel-to-air ratio, in a combustion chamber of the turbomachine.
This may result in operating states with high pressure peaks or other flow instabilities. The pressure fluctuations are mainly caused here by fluctuations in the heat released during combustion, where the pressure fluctuations can be so great that the combustion chamber or other components of the turbomachine might be damaged. A system for detecting pressure fluctuations of this type is for example known from US 2010/0158670 A1.